


Peeping Merlin

by Lindiloo02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindiloo02/pseuds/Lindiloo02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin watches the new neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I have just rushed this out so there may be a few mistakes
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing porn so it's more of a practice run
> 
> I don't own Merlin and i make no profit from this, it's just for fun
> 
> Sorry it's not very long

Merlin raced up the stairs, he had just seen Arthur, his neighbour across the road, out washing his car and Merlin wanted to watch from the comfort of his bedroom window with his binoculars.

“Merlin” his mum called when he reached the top of the stairs. “Can you take the trash out for me please?”

“Give me a few minutes mum” he called back and he ran into his room before she could reply, locking his door behind him he didn’t want his mum walking in on him.

He grabbed his computer chair and dragged it towards the window. He got some tissues off his desk and undid his pants, pulling both his pants and boxers down over his hips and made himself comfortable.

He was already hard with anticipation of what was to come. Focusing his binoculars on the scene across the road he wished he had a telescope so he could be hands free.

He knew he would feel guilty about this later but right now he didn’t care. He had developed a large crush on Arthur since he moved in across the street a month ago. But every time he tried to talk to Arthur he got all tongue tied and ended up making a fool of himself.

It was a hot summer’s day and Arthur was topless wearing only a pair of very tight jeans. Arthurs tanned chest seemed to glisten in the sunlight and Merlin could see each and every muscle on Arthur’s arms and chest.

Merlin moaned when his hand made contact with his hard hot length and he started to stroke himself slowly as he watched Arthur. Arthur squeezed his sponge as he reached up for the roof of the car making soap suds bleed through his fingers.

He groaned as he imagined Arthur’s fingers clasped around his cock and squeezing him instead of Merlin’s. His fist got tighter as he stroked himself faster.

The soap suds were trailing down Arthurs arm highlighting his muscles as he flexed them and Merlin pumped himself a little faster.

Arthur moved round to the front of the car and started to soap up the bonnet bending over and making his firm arse stick out and was practically waving at Merlin as Arthurs arse swayed with the motion.

Merlin used his thumb to swipe the head of his cock to gather the pre cum that was leaking out and used to slick himself up.

Arthur came away from his car with his chest now soaked in water and suds. Merlin bit his lip to stop himself loudly and pumped faster. Arthur had got out the hose and started to rinse the car.

Merlin’s eyes were glued to Arthurs hard nipples as he leaned back in his chair and lifting his legs to rest his feet on the window sill. He spread his legs further as he swiped his thumb again gathering more pre cum. Gods he was close.

Once Arthur had finished with the car he turned the hose on himself to wash of the soap suds and cool down, completely drenching himself from head to foot making his tanned skin shine and making his pants a little tighter.

Merlin could just make out Arthurs erection through his jeans.

Merlin worked himself harder and faster knowing Arthur was hard and knowing his show was almost over.

He watched Arthur run a critical eye over his car before looking up and directly at Merlin. Merlin froze, stilling his hand, oh god he’s been caught.

But before he could go into a full panic Arthur smirked at him, gave a little bow before winking at him, making Merlin’s cock jerk as he spilled into his hand, and he watched a very smug Arthur walk back into his house.

“Merlin trash!” his mum shouted bringing him back to his senses.

“Coming!” literally he thought as he quickly cleaned himself up.


End file.
